Island Of Dr Marty PART 1
by TurnerRocks
Summary: A class traveling across the ocean to Hawaii get stranded on an island. The island is home to bugs, reptiles, fish, and Dr. Martin Wyzak. The students beleive that help is coming, althoughDr. Marty has something much worse planned.


The Island of Uncle Marty

PART 1: Shipwrecked

_T_he ship swayed and shook as we faced the open sea. Our boat slammed into the waves shooting water into my face and hair. Wind made it feel like I would fall off the boat into the deep ocean below.

Dense fog blocked our view of anything; even my classmates standing a meter away. The noise of the water made it almost impossible to hear what the captain was saying.

Then a loud cracking noise filled my ears as our boat lurched forward, almost making me fall into the water. The captain rolled over his steering wheel and fell off the deck into the ocean.

Our teacher fell over onto a student. I heard a scream and water splashed onto me. I lost my grip to the slippery deck and slid forward, landing on my chest. A barrel attached to the wall beside me came loose falling down.

Down.

Down.

Everything went black.

_W_hen I finally came to, the storm had passed. The fog was gone and it was a bright clear day. Our boat had come to rest on an island covered by thick jungle and with a yellow-sand beach that stretched as far as I could see.

I slowly got up and started to search my body for breaks or bruises. I had a big bruise were the barrel had hit me, but none anywhere else. I was going to be okay.

I slowly started to search the boat for survivors and discovered my teacher lying on the deck. She lay with her neck twisted, in a puddle of her own blood. I felt her for a pulse, but found none; she was dead.

I slowly moved toward the doors leading below deck. I opened them and started to walk to the creaking floorboards into darkness. I looked to see if anyone was in the room, but it was too dark. But after allowing my eyes to adjust to the harsh darkness, I could see two legs sticking out from under a bed that had fallen over.

I tried to move the bed but it was very heavy. I pushed it off to the side of the room with unknown strength and discovered the student beneath. It was one of my classmates, Lucas Churchill. He had a t-shirt with LASERS printed on it and a bright blue pair of shorts. There were bloodstains on the shirt, but there were no noticeable cuts on him.

I spoke into his ear telling him to wake up, but he wouldn't move. Then I slapped him on the face and he jumped awake.

"Where am I?" he asked in a coarse voice.

"We are below deck," I replied. I wondered if he was asleep during the storm.

"Was I dreaming," he said in a hushed voice, "Did the boat crash into the rocks?"

"Yes," I said, "Mrs. Powell is dead and I can't find any of our classmates."

"Did you check the island?" Lucas exclaimed, "That's where they went."

"How do you know?" I questioned. How could he know where they went if he was trapped under the bad?

"I heard them from under the bed," Lucas said in his small voice, "I tried to call for help but my voice was too small."

I helped Lucas up and we both went up the stairs to the deck. The fresh sunlight greeted us and the reflection off the water burned my eyes. I looked over the side of the boat and saw footprints in the golden sand.

"A ladder" Lucas yelled in his small voice.

I turned and saw a rope ladder hanging from the boat, descending to the beach. I pulled the ladder to see if it was secure, then began to descend. The ladder recoiled against my weight, but it held me until I reached the beach.

Lucas made his way down the ladder with no trouble. He reached the sand and stood behind me.

"Follow me," I told him.

We began to walk towards the jungle when we heard screams. They were coming from the west, so I began to sprint down the beach. Lucas stayed close behind me, running with his short legs.

Then we saw our twenty-three classmates huddled against each other facing the jungle. Most of them appeared unharmed, although a few of them had small cuts on their legs and forearms.

"Guys! Hey guys!" I yelled as I darted towards them.

"Turner! Lucas!" Luc yelled in his loud voice.

"Why were you guys screaming?" I asked him.

Luc looked at me confused. He was a slim guy with a knack for sports. Luc was a born leader and was very well liked. People liked him because he was trustworthy and a nice guy.

Another scream startled me. I twisted and saw something emerge from the jungle. It was wearing a beekeeper mask and a black outfit that showed none of its skin. There was a big white bag stretched over its shoulder.

Then the creature raised its hands to the beekeeper mask and began to take off the mask. I was astonished to see that the creature was actually a human being. A sigh of relief escaped my throat.

"Where did all of you come from?" the man asked in a booming voice.

"We are students heading for Hawaii on a class trip," Luc replied, "We're shipwrecked on your island."

"Follow me," the man said, "and you can call me Marty."

Then he started to hike through the jungle with us marching behind him. We went passed a stream full of sparkling blue water. The jungle was much more beautiful than I thought it would be.

"WOW!" Luc gasped.

There was a huge building in front of us. The metal it was made of twinkled in the sunlight. Marty walked up to the building and made hushing gestures with his hands.

"Welcome to my laboratory," he exclaimed.


End file.
